map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tolwë då Køgrôr
History In the time of wandering those of a party of the house of Armok and the house of Ironfist came across a burning village. A hobbit who had survived the sack of the village told the host of the hobbit-orc war. In this, the hobbits had little fault in starting. The orcs, after their defeat/victory against the dwarves came now looking for easy prey for them to have their cruel dominion over. The dwarves, having just left a war against the orcs felt great anger at the orcs and went, immediately to the aid of the hobbits. There, at the battle of Nánghôlg, the dwaves had the first victory for the hobbits in the hobbit-orc war. Then the dwarves, for they after battle, rested in the caves of Báin. There the Ironfists found great seams of ore, unhidden and glistening. And the hobbits went to meet them and great feast was made, there the great friendship of the hobbits and Armoks begun. The next day the dwarves held a meeting and together agreed to stay there and defend their hobbit friends till the hobbit-orc war was over. Then the Ironfists delved for metal, which they smelted into armour for the Armoks to fight with. Their, on the plain of Nánghôlg, the Armoks raised the first gates of Rægáck då Blîzrë. The hobbit/dwarf-orc war raged on for 70 years further, and as dwarves get many things done in time, the city of Rægáck då Blîzrë was born. At that time, the mighty city had 70 gates of which 130 gates more have been made since. Of the Ironfists, the suppliers of Rægáck då Blîzrë's metals and goods, nothing in great detail has been told, though we know by the time of the making of Rægáck då Blîzrë's 70th gate, mithril had been discovered and the settlement of silverwater, home of the water hobbits had been founded. Culture In the capital, Rægáck då Blîzrë, there is both a strong sense of militarism, but also of innovation. In the capital, most are well-educated, and pursue things like priesthood, science and the pioneering technologies of their day. In the high Barrier Mountains of Tolwë då Køgôr, the range of options is less fulfilling, though to most Dwarves, especially Ironfists, a life of mining ,smelting, and other metalwork, is perfectly good. The Hobbits of the river Ør, which flows through a gorge in the mountains, are known as the Water Hobbits, living in Silverwater ,they are traders, selling the goods from the mountains and the city. The other Hobbits, to the west of the mountains, live a simple life in their pastures, raising cattle, and growing potatoes, mostly Population 2,500,000 in total, live in Tolwë då Køgrôr, population break-down is thus: * 400,000 Armoks (Live in Rægáck då Blîzrë) * 1,000,000 Ironfists (Live in the mountains) * 1,000,000 Regular Hobbits (Live in the Western Pastures) 100,000 Water Hobbits (Live in Silverwater, and the Ør gorge) Government The Council of Køgôr consists mainly of seven members, The Water Hobbit's Jarl (due to their smaller population, they have one less representative on The Council of Køgôr), The Thain of The Hobbits alongside their Mayor. In addition, there is the Duke of Rægáck då Blîzrë and his fellow Armok, The Treasurer of Tolwë då Køgôr. From the Ironfists, there is the Lord of the Forges, and the Lord of the Mines. Assisting all procedures is the High Lord, Báin IX, supposedly an incarnation of Báin I, founder of the Mountainhome, his duties involve: pronouncing the verdict of the council to the people. Aiding in the decision-making of the council. Raising patriotism. Being the lead figure in the Church. Strategizing (with the help of advisers, obviously). However, the council only deals with major decisions. For more minor jobs, a figure from one of the main areas of employment who has since retired, but in their day were the Master of their occupation. These are known as the Barons. However, there are Barons for other matters of state aside from regarding each occupatipn .Under them are government officials, assisting the Barons,these are known as the Großbürgers for those focussed on an occupation, and Wardens for others. Foreign Policy The foreign policy is thus: * Freedom of trade along the River Ør (AKA Rancor, Great Eastern River Etc.) * After any attempted attack from the East/West, those nations who have been protected via Rægáck då Blîzrë and it's defences/lives/resources shall pay a small fee to help rebuild the defences and to pay of some of the funds expended in defence. It shall be known as the 'Saving Your Butt Payments' (or SYBPs for short) * Anyone may immigrate to Rægáck då Blîzrë or The Western Pastures. Here they must defend the land, they may fight in foreign lands as well. If, after 6 months, the immigrant is unemployed, then they shall be deported. Technology * Efficient Smelting * Stronger Metals * Better Defences (Especially Gates!) Armed Forces Almost everyone in Rægáck då Blîzrë has a weapon of some kind as well as a half-decent suit of armour. The standing army is 50,000 strong. 10,000 are garrisoned at the East Gate of The River Ør, 40,000 are garrisoned at Rægáck då Blîzrë. The standard equipment is generally rather good. There are many smiths in Tolwë då Køgôr, and there are almost as many Master Smiths as there are soldiers in the standing Army, this means around 4/5 of the soldiers will have a masterpiece piece of armour. By law, all masterpieces must be a weapon or a piece of armour, and these must be surrendered to the government. Furthermore, those in the standing army are generally Armoks, inhabiting Rægáck då Blîzrë as a general rule, Armoks are the richest in Tolwë då Køgôr, meaning that most will have enough to get themselves a good weapon and some armour. Those outside of Rægáck då Blîzrë don't normally have much in the way of weapons: Smiths will likely have a hammer for bludgeoning, a miner will have his pick, a farmer his hoe. Many in the mountainhome will have an odd piece of armour or a weapon. Due to the quantity of smiths, however, when war breaks out, more armour and weapons than in most nations can be produced for the cause. Religion The People of Tolwë då Køgôr worship all facets of the Undergod, as his many of his facets aid them so they hold the other facets in reverance too. Of the hobbits of Tolwë då Køgôr they are of no particular clan, and are thought to of been in Tolwë då Køgôr before the Dwarves even emerged. When the dwarves and hobbits formed a single nation, they both agreed to retain their culture, but were also drawn to the Farmer Facet of The Undergod. Thus, the dwarves also pray, with equal reverence to The Farmer as to The Warrior- most favoured by the Amroks and The Miner- most favoured by the delving Ironfists. Yet held in most reverence, greater than The Farmer, The Miner and The Warrior is The Smith; For it is he that crafts the warrior's sword, the farmer's plough and the miner's pick. In Tolwë då Køgôr, the names of the different Facets are as follows: The Sorceror - Ol Nánzôz The Miner - Ol Fênûlnkuzhúd The Sailor - Ol Sjågênkhuzúd The Warrior - Ol Khûháj The Smith - Ol Înghôlt - Aulë The Creator - Ol Mrôkénkhûzud The Grower - Ol Grœvéndal